


Sleep

by SOABA



Category: Mission Impossible - Rogue Nation, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ethan's Not Coping Well, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOABA/pseuds/SOABA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of nearly losing Benji, Ethan can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Rogue Nation yesterday and Ethan's protectiveness towards Benji sparked my interest. It irked me that there were so few Ethan/Benji stories out there, so I decided to fix that.

**Sleep**

 

Ethan couldn’t sleep.

His apartment was, for the most part, dark and quiet. There were a few slivers of silvery moonlight streaming in through the grey curtains framing the window in his room and the only sounds to be heard were the gentle ticking of his clock and the soft snores coming from the man cradled in his arms. Luthor, Will, and Jane were sleeping peacefully in their own respective rooms, having invaded Ethan’s apartment in the aftermath of destroying the Syndicate.

Ethan had Jane to blame for this recent development. She’d been deep undercover for the FBI during the events that had nearly made permanent rogues out of her teammates and hadn’t been pleased to finally get to come home only to discover what they had been through without her backing them up. She’d torn the newly instated Secretary of the IMF a new one, before basically ordering her teammates to spend a few days at Ethan’s, because his place was the largest, to reconnect as a team.

A few days of staying the night at Ethan’s after work had turned into weeks, which had turned into a solid month before any of them really realized it.

Blame really was a strong word though. An inaccurate term when it came right down to it. Ethan liked having his team close at hand. It was much easier to protect them this way. A large part of Ethan was dreading the day when they would return to their own apartments. But this wasn’t why he couldn’t get to sleep.

No, the reason for that was the man currently drooling on Ethan’s shirt.

Before the IMF had been dissolved, Ethan had considered this to be one of Benji’s more annoying habits. Now, it was simply endearing and Ethan was smart enough to know why this change had occurred.

A regular person would probably think that the six month months of separation that Ethan and Benji had endured, with only a few very brief trysts to break this period up, had mellowed Ethan’s disgust when it came to being slobbered on. This wasn’t the case.

Ethan no longer minded, because the drooling was a sign that Benji was alive and the fact that the opposite could be true at any time was Ethan’s biggest fear these days. A fear that was keeping him from getting some much needed rest.

Every time that Ethan closed his eyes, he was assaulted by images of Benji being dragged away, of him being threatened and hooked up to a god-damned bomb, of him sitting at that restaurant with tears in his eyes as he was forced to repeat the words of a madman. If capturing Lane alive hadn’t been so essential to bringing down the Syndicate, Ethan would have happily put a bullet between his eyes for daring to threaten Benji.

Benji stirred in Ethan’s arms, managing to sense how tense his lover had become despite having been deeply asleep.

“Ethan?” Benji slurred slightly, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Benji,” Ethan answered, “Go back to sleep.”

As per the norm, Benji didn’t listen to him, “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I just… can’t,” Ethan admitted.

Benji reached over Ethan to turn on the lamp and then examined Ethan carefully, “I can tell that something’s wrong, Ethan.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Benji,” Ethan snapped, “Mind your own business and go back to sleep.”

Benji jerked back as if he’d been stung, “Fine.”

He flipped over to face the wall, without bothering to turn the light back off, and curled up into himself, a sure sign that Ethan’s sharp words had hurt him.

“Benji,” Ethan sighed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… I’m just tired.”

Ethan tentatively reached out a hand to Benji’s shoulder and was relieved when the other man turned toward him without resistance.

“I’m sorry,” Ethan repeated, “I can’t sleep because… because I’ve been having nightmares.”

“Oh,” Benji said with wide eyes, “Why haven’t you said something before? I could have helped.”

“I’m pretty sure that the only thing that’s going to help is me separating Lane’s head from his shoulders,” Ethan remarked dryly, “And the Secretary refuses to authorize that.”

“Lane?” Benji spoke, “He captured you, back before the IMF was dissolved. Did he hurt you?”

“The nightmares aren’t about me, Benji,” Ethan said tiredly, “They’re about _you_.”

“ _Me_?” Benji sounded shocked, “Why would you be having nightmares about _me_?”

“Because I love you!” Ethan exclaimed, “I love you and he took you away from me!”

Benji was only startled for a moment before recovering. He pulled himself on top of Ethan, straddling his hips and cradling Ethan’s face with his palms, “You saved me, Ethan. You rescued me from that madman just as I knew you would.”

“You were so afraid,” Ethan whispered.

“I was hooked up to explosives, of course I was scared, for _both_ of us, but don’t you think for even one second that I lost my faith in you. I _knew_ that you were coming for me, love, I would have been a quivering wreck otherwise.”

Ethan reached up to pull Benji down for a kiss, “I can’t lose you, Benji, I _can’t_.”

“I’m right here, Ethan,” Benji murmured, “I’m not going anywhere if I can help it. I love you, so much.”

Ethan flipped them over suddenly, pinning Benji beneath him. As he trailed kisses across Benji’s lips and neck, Ethan snaked his hands up Benji’s shirt, finding his lovers nipples and twisting them ever so slightly.

Benji gasped in pleasure, “Ethan, Ethan please.”

“Please what?” Ethan asked.

“Fuck me,” Benji begged as Ethan twisted his nipples again.

Ethan shoved Benji’s boxers down and fumbled for the lube on the bedside table, “Of course, darling.”

Ethan coated his fingers with the slick and hoisted Benji’s legs up so that he could press two fingers into him. Benji moaned in delight and two fingers quickly became three.

“Ethan,” Benji managed, “Hurry up and get inside of me properly.”

Ethan yanked down his own underwear and slicked himself up quickly so that he could oblige. He pulled his fingers out of Benji, only giving his lover a moment to mourn them before he thrust his dick into Benji in one fast move.

Benji threw his head back, “Ethan!”

It was a matter of seconds before Ethan found Benji’s prostate, making the other man mewl. Ethan wrapped one of his hands around Benji’s cock and began to jerk him off at the same pace he was fucking him.

Benji came first and his orgasm was enough to tip Ethan over the edge as well. Ethan carefully pulled out of Benji, placing a kiss on the other’s brow as he did. The sheet they were lying on was shoved off the bed and the bed’s black comforter was pulled over their naked, intertwined bodies.

“I love you,” Ethan repeated into Benji’s hair as he felt himself drifting off.

Benji answered him with a gentle snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave constructive comments. Please do not point out errors in my spelling or grammar or leave negative feedback. I am writing this for fun and for my own enjoyment above all else. I will delete any comments that I don’t like. If this upsets you, then that’s really just too fucking bad.


End file.
